Letter A, My Letter A
by Nicomy43
Summary: Alice has finally returned after being gone six Aboveland years. Everything should be dandy, right? Then why is Tarrant so broody and acting so strangely? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: FareTheeWell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, its characters, ideals, and so on so fourth.**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfic ever. So reviews and feedback are more than welcomed ^_^ I've done poetry here and there and drabbles, but typically I like to just read and then flatter the amazing author endlessly afterwords. However, this rabid plot bunny *points* has been gnawing on my ankles for a few days now. I'm going to get started with the second chapter after posting this. So enjoy!**

**Title: Letter A, My Letter A**

**Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant**

**Rating: M (for later chapters)**

**Sum-Sum: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__Fare-Thee-Well_

Thunder banged from the sky above, and wind raged against Alice's rain-soaked gown. Her form being illuminated by every streak of lightning as she stared down an innocent enough rabbit hole. The storm was a fierce one, but she paid it no mind as her thoughts raced on that moment and the events that had led to it...

She had been to China, and had expanded her father's company further than her own wildest dreams. She had braved the burning deserts of Egypt, and the tiger infested jungles of India. She had even hopped over the pond to the States, and had visited the Down Under (despite how scandalous this was to her mother). Alice during her travels took on businessmen twice her size and her number of years, her tongue and wit being at the constant ready. Admirers and greedy males alike had proposed to her on numerous occasions, only to be turned down with a sugar sweet smile. So many other fabulous places and things she had seen and done, the majority of them women her age couldn't even imagine. But now she was home again, back in the Queen's good ol' England, feeling more hollow and empty as ever.

For the past three years (or had it been five? Maybe six? She had stopped counting after the first two and a half.) there had only been one place on her mind... Underland. Sweet, lovely Underland. How she missed it so. Many times over the years she had caught herself whispering to the flowers, and, on occasion, asked a white rabbit for the time. No man has ever looked decent (or fashionable, she adds) in a waistcoat and with pocket watch since her return. No tea has tasted as sweet, always having a lingering bitterness to it. And no hat has ever been as perfect as one of her Tarrant's creations. This created a pause in her wanderings.

"Not my Tarrant," she corrected herself, despite the fluttering butter-and-bread flies in her stomach at the thought of _him_. "A Tarrant."

Her heart gave a slight ache and her lips fell into an almost-sad pout as her thoughts returned to their destined path.

When Lord Ascot had invited her and her family to a welcome home party, it was like a wish come true. The storm keeping them from leaving, for fear of safety, made it even better.

An hour after the last candle had been snuffed, and the household fell to rest, Alice put her plan to action. Grabbing a robe and shawl nearby, and her handy but tattered traveling bag from its hiding place. (It was hidden just in case her mother took it into her own hands to make rid of it.) She began her search for the rabbit hole. It took longer than expected but now she had, and all she could do was stare down into it as mud pooled into her slippers.

Thunder gave a vicious boom once more, startling her back to the present. She took that has a sign to move along.

"This is it," she muttered to herself, gripping her sack tighter to her chest and taking one last calming breath. Having said all her good-nights and silent fairfarrens, she took the plunge. She cast her eyes upward to watch the world of her past as she faded below, before being engulfed in a dark and winding tunnel. She was finally going home. Her _**true**_ home.

* * *

Random Author's Note At The End: Again, please review!!! There is a lot more to come!


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, its characters, ideals, and so on so fourth.**

**Author's Note: I'm happy to see that people seem to be enjoying this! :D Thank you all again who commented on the last chapter! It means a great deal :) In this chapter we get to see Tarrant! *woot* I'd love some feedback, especially those who only favorited/alerted this story.**

**Title: Letter A, My Letter A**

**Rating: M (For later chapters)**

**Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant**

**Genre(s): Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 2: **__The Letter A_

Furniture and bits raced passed her, well more likely she passed them, but that wasn't important at the moment least of all to Alice. She fell down the tunnel at a rapid rate, dodging pianos, clocks and the occasional love seat. All the while trying to remember every detail to exit the unfavorable Room of Doors.

"Lets see. Grab the key, drink the potion, don't forget the cake, and the-" During her muttering and finger-counting she crashed through the hole's bottom.

'Lets not forget the dramatic entrance, shall we?,' she thought with a groan of pain. 'Isn't there one more thing?'

It was then she decided to glance up to see the floor below her.

"Oh, bother," were the only words to escape her mouth before she crashed on her tiled landing pad. She took a few moments of rest after that, laying on the floor trying to get her bearings straight before following her previously stated instructions. With one addition, she began removing her still wet clothes and stuffed them into her bag. (There being enough room with only her journal taking residence there with a few small tokens from her travels.) Making sure to place the upelkuchen in a way to keep it from squishing onto her gown, she then took a sip and moved towards the door with her bag in tow.

She bid it a greeting and a farewell while unlocking its knob, and rushing outside with a speed that would have the White Rabbit in awe. She swore she heard an "Oh, my!" to her lack of clothing. So with blushing cheeks, she ate a tiny bit of the cake to regrow to her natural size. Redressing as soon as the transition ended, wishing all the while that her hands could move faster. Tossing her sack over her shoulder once more, she set off in a random direction, hoping to find a certain hatter or at least a feline who seemed to know everything.

Some amount of time later with no luck finding a hatter, cat or tea table of any sort. Only flowers and the occasional creature or two, all bidding her 'hellos' and warm welcomes. Tired of the clinging, damp clothes and the shivers they caused her bones, Alice laid in the first treeless and sunny patch she could find. Her eyes began to shut as she lounged in the complete contentment of simply being back in Underland. Suddenly she heard a rustling next to her, towards the left. She turned only to meet two very large eyes and even larger smile.

"Hello, Chess," she greeted, her lips curving upward.

"Took you long enough," he simply replied as the rest of his body formed. He tilted his head at her position on dirty ground. "Dear girl, what are you doing?"

"Drying."

"Well that's no way to get dry. You need a good hanging to do that." His grin broaden to an near impossible size, and his head twisted to the most awkward of angles. "Besides isn't there a teaparty you need to be getting yourself to?"

"Oh my, yes! Would you mind pointing me the way? I seem to be a tad bit lost, I'm afraid." She stood while saying this, and brushed bits of dirt and grass from her garments. His grin diminished into a slight scowl.

"Somethings never change, do they? I might as well show you the whole way knowing that blond head of yours." He evaporated and appeared across the patch, at the edge of the forest. "But only if you can keep up."

He stated that last bit with a smirk unique only to him. She returned one of her own before chasing after. Her heart racing at the exertion and the the thought of seeing Tarrant so soon, whether or not he was hers.

Alice wasn't sure how long it took them to reach the clearing where the Dormouse, March Hare and (more importantly) Mad Hatter met for tea. Thankfully her clothes and hair were dry by then, only slightly messy from the journey. She bid the Cheshire Cat 'good day' as he vanished to go do other things that needed to be done. Taking a couple of moments to calm herself and catch her breath, she then strode over to the table completely filled with cups, teapots, treats and the like. Mallymkun was the first to notice her arrival.

"Alice?," she questioned, her eyes looking in disbelieve. This caused Thackery to cease the conversation he was having with a scone, and look up to their past champion.

"Are you really Alice?," he asked as well, his eye twitching in tune with his jittery hands. Alice missed this however for her eyes were on Tarrant who had yet to look up from beneath his hat. In fact it seemed like his whole posture went stiff at the mention of her as he stayed in his previous position; slumped in his chair, legs resting on the table, hat concealing his face, and hands clasped over his chest. His grip seemed to be awfully tight now she really took notice. 'Strange', was the only thought she could muster before remembering to answer the question at hand.

"No," she stated, lips sucked in to help conceal her giddy smile. The March Hare and Dormouse leaned in with confusion. Alice simply placed her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth with her feet before finally answering, "I'm the Alice."

There was a whoop of excitement at the hearing of this, along with the mad laughter from Thackery. It was then that the Mad Hatter decided to grace his eyes upon the blond headed girl he had known since she was a wee lass. Alice gasped at the sight and took a step back. His eyes were no longer a solid jade green, instead they were marred with deep, rage-filled red. It swirled from the edges and seemed to soak away the beautiful color she would often think of. As if noticing her displeasure they returned to their natural state, and Tarrant grinned as if nothing happen. She swore she still saw a crimson tinge despite her distance away.

"Alice! Hello, hello! It's been quite sometime, hasn't it? Please, have a seat and some tea. I'm afraid this batch has gone cold, but I am sure we have some fresh around here!" He stood and pulled a chair out for her, Alice took it cautiously still thinking of the incident that occurred just moments before. She glanced over at the Dormouse to notice she was watching the Hatter wearily as well. "So what has been keeping you these past few years?"

"Nothing much," she replied, not really in the mood to tell of all her adventures. "Just been here and there. Seen this and that. The usual." He seemed to stiffen again at her answer before bobbing his head in agreement.

"Quite right, quite right," he simply stated as he searched for a fresh pot of tea before crying with victory. "Aha! Here we are!"

He grabbed the nearest clean cup and began to pour.

"You know I've been contemplating words that start with the letter 'A', while you've been gone, Alice."

The sudden drawing out of her name caused a mysterious unease for said Alice. The sound of it almost being wrong coming out of Tarrant's mouth as he poured her tea. It had a twisted and mangled ring to it, as if there was a deeper, darker meaning to the simple name. And the way he ended it with an almost hiss brought the assumption that just saying it caused a foulness to his mouth, like one would get from drinking spoiled cream.

"Oh?," she asked of him. "And what words are these?"

"Well lets see... Anger." His hand shook slightly while clutching the fragile teapot. "Abandonment."

She swore she heard his voice started taking a deeper tone.

"Afflicted!," the March Hare added in like it was a game.

"You're not helping!," Mallymkun hissed before throwing a tart at him.

The Mad Hatter simply ignored them both as he set down the poor china harder than needed, before continuing his assault,

"Agony. Anguish. Words like that. Can you think of anymore, Alice?" His brewing attitude for her had caused her grip on the cup to be a deathly white, and the fact that the words were obviously directed towards her didn't help matters either.

"Yes, I can actually. Apologies for one. I'm sorry, I cannot think of anymore but my priorities were in the way." Alice tossed him a glare across the table. Tarrant didn't meet her eyes, instead he preferred the contents of his cup.

"They always seem to be, don't they? That's very selfish of you, you know. Especially to all the the other words." He returned her glare with one of his own. His eyes filled with that red again, along with everything he had listed off. "I'm sorry as well for 'apologies' doesn't fit with the others!"

With that he stormed away from the table, only leaving his rigid back for Alice's guilt-filled eyes to watch. He didn't see the tears brimming over those pretty blue eyes he loved to dream about, nor did he heard the sorrow-filled sob trapped in her throat. Mallymkun gave her a saddened look before racing after the Hatter with angry steps and giving him a few good ear fulls. Alice didn't even watch to see how Tarrant would respond, instead she ran off in the opposite direction, wiping away a now constant river of tears. Wanting to put as much distance between her and that damnable brute.

* * *

Random Author's Note at the End: Remember to tell me what you think! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Author's Note:Thank you all again so much to those who reviewed! :D And that goes to those who placed this on their favorites/alerts as well! Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews yet, been busy writing and college. Will do so though as soon as possible! Please leave feedback! *dances*

Title: Letter A, My Letter A

Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant

Rating: M (Finally!)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **__Surprise, Surprise_

Alice wandered the forest aimlessly after her unsavory encounter with the Mad Hatter. Her mind was in turmoil as countless questions and uncontrollable emotions raged war inside her. Her frame was shaking from an invisible cold, despite the warm weather. Anytime she thought she had herself in a collected state, her knees would buckle and sobs would consume her being.

_'What was wrong with him? What had she done to deserve that_?' Alice raked her mind in vain to answer these questions and similar ones. Tears began to prickle her eyes again as an unanswerable guilt welled up inside her, accompanied with a unsoothable pain. There an icy grip surrounding her center, her heart, that leaked into her blood spreading it to the rest of body. An internal chill that couldn't be warmed with a fire of any size.

_'What was the matter with __**her**__?' _Was the next big one she threw at herself. It wasn't like her to be this slack when it came to her feelings. They weren't even insults, just simple words said in a very nasty tone. Well nasty was too small of a description but still! She had been threatened in the past before. One had to expect them when dealing with men who thought her place was either in the kitchen or the bedroom. She had taken those and returned back with her own choice of words. All without even beating an eyelash.

Life-endangering experiences weren't new to her either. Why she remembered a time in China when her foot slipped when hiking up a mountain path. She would have fallen to her death if her bag hadn't got entangled in a hanging branch nearby. (Unconsciously, she stroked where the damage from that interesting adventure could still be seen.) She had hung there for nearly half-an-hour as she waited for their guides to rescue her. Her only comment to Lord Ascot through the whole ordeal being how lovely the scenery was. Anger at herself began to grow before being pushed away by sadness. But this was not some narcissistic businessman or a mountain in China.. This was Tarrant, a whole new territory. At least to her, this caused a sigh from dear, poor Alice.

This pattern carried on for hours as her cut and dirtied feet carried her on this undestined journey. (Her slippers having been lost long ago.) That was until she came across a field filled with flowers, and the White Queen's castle looming proudly in its center.

_'It's not like I have anywhere else to go_,' she decided, making her way to the gleaming structure. Her aching feet happy to see a place to rest.

It took a few minutes to arrive, and as if knowing she was coming, the White Queen awaited her by the front gates. (Alice knew there was no 'as if' to this, but she really didn't care for details. At that moment anyway.)

"Alice! How lovely it is to see you, my dear!" Mirana floated towards her, a smile on her face. Alice tried her best to return with one of her own (she really did), but she just couldn't. Mirana's eyes saddened slightly before asking, "What's wrong, dear Alice?"

Alice's mouth opened to answer before it clamped itself shut. Her eyes simply fell to the floor, her shoulders slumping.

"You went to see Tarrant, didn't you?" came the sudden observation. Her eyes shot upwards to look upon her queen, before giving a tight nod. A sniffle escaped her throat. Mirana placed her hand on Alice's back, guiding her inside through the massive halls. 'Lets get you cleaned up and settled in,' was her only reply.

They arrived to a lavish bedroom on the second floor, one with a grand bathroom and a view that overlooked the castle's fabulous gardens. Alice paid none of this attention, her mind still battling with questions, emotions, and impossible answers. Not noticing this, the queen chatted endlessly about the room, mealtimes and so on.

"...and here are some clothes you can wear until the tailor can make you some more to your liking. I'm sure you prefer a much more colorful garb. Feel free to make whatever changes to the room. It's yours now. If you need anything just ask the servants. I apologize, but I have other duties to attend to. Much to plan for in the coming future." She began to make her exit.

"Wait, your majesty! Please," Alice said to her. The White Queen turned back to her.

"While we're alone, please call me Mirana."

"Thank you... I just- ..What's the matter with him?," she asked, finally just blurting out the words when they escaped her. Mirana's eyes began to sadden a little once more, as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one who should be telling you that. Now please, Alice, get some rest." With that she shut the door quietly behind her. Alice made he way to the bed, before sitting there as she watched the door. As if waiting for her answer to come knocking upon it...

~*~

Days passed quickly for Alice as she stayed cooped up in her room, taking her meals alone. Not that she really ate anything. Half a bite here, a quarter of one there. Food considered itself lucky if she even decided to pick it up before placing it right back down. She was simply not hungry, it had nothing to do with him. At least that's what she tried to convince herself. Her time was spent mostly sleeping, reading when her concentration allowed it and pacing to help ease the battle still waging inside. Rarely she saw anyone; just the servant girl who brought her meals, and the tailor who had come to take her measurements the day after her arrival. Once more she saw him when he dropped off her finished dresses.

Alice was lost in her thoughts for at least the third time that morning, sitting at the windowsill as her eyes drifted off in the distance. That all changed with a knock on her door caused her to startle. Urgently she fixed her robe to at least appear slightly decent before allowing the knocker entrance.

"Alice?" the head of the White Queen popped into sight. "May we talk to you?"

"Of course, Mirana." _'We_?' Alice mentally questioned. She was answered soon enough when she saw the Dormouse follow close behind.

"Mallymkun! How good it is you!" Alice gave the small mouse a large smile that she returned.

"You will have time for pleasantries later, but right now I really must speak with you," Queen Mirana gently interrupted before sitting down by Alice, getting straight to business. "I want you to have dinner with us tonight, with the rest of the guests and residents. The servant girl has told me of your new eating habits, or lack thereof I should say."

"I just haven't been hungry," Alice guilty stated to the queen's stern look.

"Hungry or not, you will eat. Also you will get out of this room and have some fresh air. A little sunshine wouldn't hurt either... We're all worried about you, Alice and we miss you," She placed a light hand on Alice's shoulder when saying this last part. Alice looked conflicted for a moment before silent agreeing. "Fabulous! Mallymkun will wait for you outside so do hurry! I must be off however, much planning still to do!"

With that, Alice began to wash herself quickly in the basin and dressing in a dress of purple, green and blue, before brushing the tangles in her hair. She took one quick look in the mirror to see how she looked. A couple of extra bags under her eyes, slightly more pale, but nothing too bad she supposed. She put on a pair of blue slippers before slipping outside. _'Now where is Mallymkun?'_

In her search for the Dormouse, Alice wasn't exactly looking where she was going. Without even fully turning she collided into a solid chest. Strong, gloved hands gripped her from falling and pulled her into his warmth.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm afraid I was a little distracte-," a gasp stopped her words in mid-sentence as she gazed up to a much taller, one eyed man. In more precise words, a certain, very not banished looking Knave. His smirk widened at seeing her expression, and his gaze became a bit more fiery.

"Why, Alice. What a surprise it is, seeing you here in Underland again. A very nice one though, " he said, not releasing her from his grip just yet. In fact, Alice would say that he was holding her just a bit tighter...

* * *

Random Author's Note At The End: Remember to review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Deathly Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own AiW, no matter how much I wish I did....

Note: I am sooooo happy you guys are liking this so much! :D Hopefully this chappie will answer some of your questions, and arise some new ones. Bwhahahaha *does evil cape thing and jumps from her chair onto the desk*

Thank you all for who are reviewing! It really helps me keep going with this story, so reviews and feedback I'd be happy to hear!!! ^_^

Fandom: AiW (2010)

Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **__A Deathly Secret_

"Knave," Alice began.

"Ilosovic," he interjected.

"_Ilosovic_. How... interesting it is to see you too. Here.. In the White Queen's castle," she left her statement hanging, wanting to her ask her question without appearing brash.

"Ah, I can see you are confused, my lovely. Allow me to clarify!" Alice's face scrunched up slightly at his pet name.

"You see, you've been gone for a very long time. Too long if I do say so myself," he continued, all the while his thumbs were rubbing unwanted circles into her arms. "A few years into my exile, Iracebeth attacked Underland with some alliances she had made in the Outlands. Barbaric tribes they were, ferocious beings! Having been broken free from her sometime before the assault, I raced to the front of their lines just as they were ramming the walls of this very palace. I held them back, sending them running to the Outlands after slaughtering thirty or so of their comrades. But who's counting?"

He said this last part with a smile of natural humor, his eye crinkling handsomely as he flashed her his perfect teeth.

"I saved the White Queen, and all of Underland from the wrath of Iracebeth," he said her name with a spat. "For that I was pardoned, and now I'm head of the Queen's guard. You know.. I still have the sword I used during the battle. Perhaps I'll show you sometime? It still has some blood on it," he added temptingly as he leaned in closer once more. Alice began to stiffen and tried to back away from him. Noticing this, he released her with a pitiful look in his eye, like a puppy would after being kicked.

"I'm a changed man, Alice," he said as his fingers petted her hair gently. "And I'd love to show you that sometime. Maybe over dinner? That is, if you'd let me," his voice took on almost pleading tone. She hesitated before answering,

"I just.. I'm not sure if-," she sighed. "Maybe, but I have plans with Queen Mirana tonight. Also I really must be going, a friend is waiting for me."

His grin came to his face again, and told her, "Of course. Well until next time, goodbye."

With that he backed away, gave her a bow and kissed her hand in farewell. He gazed upon her with one, last heated look before returning to his post against the wall. Alice's head gave one more shake of bewilderment before searching for Mallymkun. The Dormouse wasn't hard to find, having been only a few feet from where Alice and the Knave had chatted. She quickly rushed over to where the small mouse was sitting on the railing, gazing over the castle grounds.

"Sorry for the delay, Mallymkun. I was a little distracted," she said this with a peek over at Stayne. Mallymkun looked over as well before giving Alice a knowing smile.

"It's fine, I haven't been waiting that long... So how have you been? Since, well, _you know_?" She was implying about the incident with the Hatter from the day she returned.

"I've been fine," Alice lied, not wanting to talk about it. The Dormouse nodded understandingly.

"He's still a good man, you know. He's just been more troubled since you left. He'll come back around, the longer you stay. At least I think so." Alice gave her a nod of her own as she looked around for something to change the subject of their conversation. Noticing the different flags and decorations covered in all types of symbols and colors, none of the seemed to be associated with the White Queen. She even saw some people bearing clothing similar to them.

"What are those banners about?," she questioned Mallymkun.

"Oh! Currently it's the Festival of Unity. After you took down the Red Queen, the other lands decided to strength their bonds. Just in case another power-crazed monarch took control and tried to take over the other realms. This festival happens about every, eh, three years to help strength the alliances between the kingdoms. It just happens to be here this time."

"You mean there's more places than just Underland?," Alice questioned in awe.

"Oh my, yes! There are tons! As many as the mind can imagine," the Dormouse stated this with a swoop of her arm for effect. "And this festival hasn't been just good for keeping peace. It's been very good for trade as well. Especially in the hatter business. Tarrant has been a very busy and successful man since this all started. Traveling from one land to the next, tending to his clients. Why he hardly has time for tea, let alone fighting with Tyme." The Dormouse giggled. This caused Alice to stiffen.

"Is he here now?," she asked as her gaze shifted to look in all directions, unsure if she was ready for a next encounter with him.

"Yes and no," Mallymkun began to answer. "He's here, within the castle's boundaries, but he stays in his own hut just outside one of the walls. He needed a larger place to work, and it was a way of keeping him "neutral" when concerning his other royal clients."

"Oh, I see," Alice relaxed in relief. They sat in silence together as they watched random people go by, ranging from wealthy guests to the simple servant. After a few more moments of this, another thought struck Alice.

"Mallymkun, I have another question if you do not mind."

"Yes?," the Dormouse turned to her once more. Alice then began telling her what was now troubling her,

"When I was first here, I mean the second trip. I thought back then that you hated me for some reason, but now you're being nice to me. What's changed?" Mallymkun gave her small, serious nod before answering,

"I never hated you, I was just jealous of you. You see, I use to have feelings for Tarant, and I thought back then that you two were just a tad too close. But eventually I stopped having feelings like that towards him, after you left. It just wasn't meant to be. A few years after that, I met a very charming rat named Nicodemus, at this very festival in fact, and we've been seeing each other ever since!" Her eyes took on a loving look and a beautiful glow came over her. Once she came to her senses, she gave Alice a wicked smile before nodding in a direction behind her. "And it looks like to me that you may have your hands full sometime soon, eh?"

Alice quickly turned to see what the Dormouse was talking about, only to start blushing at the sight. There Stayne was, still at his post, watching her. His eye was giving her a look that could set the greenest of grass aflame. His body screamed masculinity at her as he leaned against the wall; his strong, muscled arms crossed against a hard chest. Alice turned twice as quick back to the Dormouse, her cheeks red as roses while she tried to figure out how to feel about the situation. Mallymkun looked like she was about to give a smart remark before her eyes widen in shock and what looked like fear, as she gazed down the hallway to Alice's right.

"Mallymkun, what's wrong?" Alice turned to look in this direction, and swore she saw a flash of orange along with a large top hat. '_It couldn't be..'_

"Ah, nothing! Nothing. I just realized that I.. forgot something. Yes! So sorry but I really must be going. Bye!" With that she scurried away, making sure to keep away from that passageway. Before the Dormouse was even out of sight, Curiosity had its claws in Alice. Taking quick strides down the now menacing hall, she went to find exactly what caused the poor mouse such a face and to put her own mind at ease.

Several minutes she walked down the hallway, going around twisted corners with only her echoing footsteps as companions. Just as she was about to admit defeat and turn back, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the section she herself was just in. She turned just in time to see Tarrant going down another intersection. He stopped to gaze at her from under his hat, his eyes a bright amber. So bright in fact that she could make them out from the distance between. They raked over her body, critically as is if seeing every flaw it held, every sin she had done and every act ever done against him. They shot back to gaze into her own, filled with such an anger and craze that seemed to know everything that occurred between her and the Knave. His eyes seemed to glow even more intensely (if that were possible) but before she knew it, he was gone. The eternal and nerve shaking event was over as he disappeared down the corridor, acting like he never saw her. Alice grabbed a hold of the wall nearby and sunk to the floor. She wasn't sure which Tarrant she preferred; the angry and vocal one, or the silent and deadly one. Right now she wasn't even sure if it was okay for her to cry, she did so anyway.

~*~

Time flew by for Alice as she wandered aimlessly after her second 'not-so-great' encounter with the Mad Hatter, in fact it felt like no time had passed at all when Mr. McTwisp came to find her for dinner. She followed him in silence as she listened to him mutter something along the lines, "Always late, she just has to be. Wouldn't be Alice if she even tried to be punctual."

This brought a small smile to Alice's lips as she made a mental note to be on time for once while the White Rabbit was in attendance.

'_I wonder what a rabbit would look like shocked_,' she pondered just has they arrived to the dining hall. She looked around the large room for an empty seat, seeing as most of them were filled. She passed by Underlandians and foreigners alike, all chatting and laughing away. One, particular conversation caught her interest as she went by two gents. She slowed down a tad to hear more.

"...then the bloody git just growled at me like an angry beast! All I did was try to sit next to him," one man in a red robe stated to his green-clothed companion.

"From what I hear, he's been mighty protective of that seat all night. Saving it or something, although I'm not sure who'd want to sit next to him with that stick up his arse," the other man replied with a laugh. "But you never know with those types, it's all that mercur...."

Alice hurried along as she silently scolded herself for eavesdropping and returned to the task at hand. Every seat seemed to be taken as she neared the front, towards where Mirana and many others sat. Alice gazed around hopelessly for just one empty chair, once she did a thrill of relief went inside her. Only to be shot down as she saw who it was next...

"Tarrant," she whispered in a hush. Stomping down the slight fear in her, she straightened her posture and made her way over to him. He noticed her despite the conversation he was having with a man sitting a couple of chairs down from him. Getting up, he pulled out the chair to the left of him for her. Alice sat down and muttered an emotionless 'thank you'.

"Took you long enough," he simply grunted before returning to his conversation. She did her best not to let the comment ruffle her as she began to look at the food set along the table. Somethings looked familiar, others not so much. Alice was entirely surprised to see meats being served. For the special occasion, she figured.

Just as she was about to grab something to eat (only a small portion since she still wasn't all that hungry), the Hatter's pale and bandaged hand reached out and took her plate from her. Before she could protest, he began to fill it with a selection of everything.

"I can serve myself, thank you," she told him, only to receive an amber flash from his eyes. She held her tongue as she watched him place morsel after morsel onto her dish. He then returned it to its rightful place in front of her, after filling it so much that its contents nearly slipped over the edge.

"Eat, _all of it_," he told her. Alice was about to protest once more, only to be silenced with that stare of his again. Her mind came up with several names for him as she constantly switched back and forth from eating to poking her food. ('Over controlling, moody brute' being one of them.) She never noticed him watching her from the corner of his eye, making sure she was in fact eating.

The feast passed slowly for Alice as she took one small bite at a time. Tarrant appearing to completely ignore her for the most part. That was until a certain ex-Knave came by to talk to her.

"Alice! There you are!," Stayne grinned at her. "Having fun, I hope?"

He leaned against the table by her, and gazed down at her with his one eye.

"Loads," she lied to him, giving him a tight smile of her own.

"Well I just wanted to be sure you were enjoying yourself before I-"

"She said she was fine, Knave," Tarrant interrupted him but he kept his rapt attention on Alice. Said girl began to squirm uncomfortably under his stare and stared down at her food, not wanting to meet his eyes. Stayne's grin fell and he gave the Hatter a disapproving look.

"Tch, anyone could see she's just "fine", Hightopp. Also didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt someone? It's quite rude you know. Even for a madman," Stayne retorted.

"Not as rude as stopping people from breathing before stacking them in a pitiful pile. Nor as rude as leaving for years on end without even sending a single note," the Hatter added, still watching Alice. This caused her eyes to shot up at him.

"I had no choice! You know that, Tarrant," she told him, her temper rising.

"Of course, ye did," his brogue was starting to leak into his voice. "If ye had enough bloody choice to go up there and leave m-, us! Fer some prissy Lord's son wit' digestion problems up thare, and be gone fer fourteen years, at least, down here. You had plenty of damn time and choice to drop a little, tiny note saying, 'Sorry, I won't be able to make it for tea'! Instead of going and breaking yer damn promise! Oh wait.. Ye were probably too busy laying with every businessman yer bonny little self could find!"

Tarrant during his rant was no longer quietly talking or sitting for that matter. Everything just stopped in the room, all eyes on the fuming and standing hatter. Alice's mouth opened and closed, and her eyes watered in pain. Unable to take anymore, let alone form words, Alice stood up before rushing out of the hall. Distantly she heard her name being shouted as she raced down the tiled hallways.

"Alice! Alice, just wait," Stayne said as he caught up with her and turned her around to face him. Noticing her teary eyes, he held her cheek before telling her, "Love, oh my lovely. Tell me all that ills you."

"I just- I just don't understand him, Ilosovic! I just don't! Why has he been acting like this? Why is he treating me this way? Why did he say those things?!," Alice cried, her eyes falling to the floor. Stayne is silent for a while before leaning in close to the shuddering and weeping woman. As if telling her a deathly terrible secret.

"He hates you, you know," he whispers into her unwilling ears. "Has for quite sometime. He mentioned once about how foolish he was to even fancy a dimwitted and horrid girl like you. Such a shame, for I find you beautiful..."

With that he captured her tear soaked lips, smirking against her mouth with the knowledge that Hightopp was just around the corner. Positively seething with jealousy and rage as he watched and listened. Stayne knew that the Hatter was close in toe after Alice when she stormed away, he had simply gotten there first to ruin the poor hatter's chances. He held Alice close, not noticing that her sobs had quieted and her posture was rigid.

"Ah, Alice. My sweet Alice. Let me take care of you. Let me pleasure you and help you forget him," he said enticingly to her. His smirk grew as he heard Tarrant punch a stone wall and stride away.

_'Giving up so soon, old chap?' _he silently challenged. His thoughts were broken though when a hard slap fell across his cheek...

"Listen, _Knave_. You were charming before, but now you have crossed the line," Alice stated this angrily as she broke free from his grip. "I was being nice earlier but that was by no means an invitation for you to place your filthy hands on me. Let alone your lips. You are not to touch me, kiss me or even approach me if that is what you are wanting to do."

She poked him in the chest with an aggressive finger with each demand she made, backing him up to the wall. Stayne gaped at her in shock before regaining control, and bore down at her with an intimidating glare.

"Now you listen, girl" he began. "This little infatuation you have with that thing will stop at some point, I assure you. And once it does, I'll be waiting. Even if it takes all eternity, or me taking matters into my own hands. I will do it, Alice. If I have to slaughter him or Tyme itself, then so be it! I'll especially do it if means that I have to take off with you, just to make you mine!!"

With that final remark, he walked angrily away, his black cape swaying behind his muscled form. Alice simply stood there, glaring daggers into his back as a small part in her quaked with fear. Wanting now more than ever for Tarrant to wrap his arms around her, and protect her through the dangerous and lonely night. Despite how much his outburst had hurt her.

* * *

Random Author's Note At the End: Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Remember, reviews are yummy for an author's tummy! Also if anyone got the 'Secret of NIMH' reference you get a virtual cookie ^_^ (Even if you didn't still get one for reading.)

PS: While I have your attention! Yes, Tarrant is being a complete jackass. My reasoning for this that even though Alice has only been gone six years in her world, in Underland she has been gone double that, _at least. _He feels betrayed, she broke her promise and all these years the pain has been building up until his other darker half took over to replace it with anger. With her leaving he felt like he was never good enough for her (being a poor Hatter in comparison to a Lord's son), she never told him that she was going to tell Hamish 'no.' Nor does he know that she loves him like he does her. Now with her back, he doesn't know what to do.

It doesn't excuse his behavior now or in later chapters, but I just wanted to show you my reasoning for having him this way. And I'm going to apologize for any OOCness on Alice's, this being my first fanfic and all. I'm still trying to work on that, but please excuse it for now. Thanks again for reading!

PS #2: Stayne so would use a bloodied sword as a way to pick up girls...


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own AiW, no matter how much I wish I did....

Note: Thanks again you guys for all the awesome reviews! *rubs back of head sheepishly* I really glad you all are enjoying it so much!!! Hopefully this chappie will impress you just as much! Heads up, smut will be in the next chapter!! Anyway, thank you all again, and feedback is always desired :-]

Fandom: AiW (2010)

Title: Letter A, My Letter A

Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant

Rating: T (will be going up)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **__Misunderstandings_

"Alice, I wish you would just tell me why you must leave? Now of all times," the White Queen said this while sitting upon the now pacing blond's bed. Alice wanted to tell Mirana everything; her turmoil of feelings, the conflict with Stayne last night, the helplessness that seemed to be overtaking her. But she just couldn't. Her battles and problems were her own (she had slayed a Jaberwocky, for pity's sake!), and she also didn't want to cause Mirana any trouble. Silently she shuddered as she remembered the last time the Knave had made a move on her. _'Unlawful seduction, my foot!'_

She quickly pulled herself from the memory as Mirana continued,

"If it's because of Tarrant's outburst, and I do apologize about that again, you needn't to worry. He's only here for the festival before he moves along with one of the other monarchs. That's only one more day, and then he's hardly here at the castle unless I call upon him. You could avoid him quite easily if you wished. I don't understand why you must return back to England. We've only just had you for a couple of weeks."

Her last statement made guilt eat away at Alice's insides. She really didn't want to go, but with Tarrant acting so strangely and now becoming Stayne's new obsession. It was just all... _too much_. She needed time to think, to formulate a plan and just be away from trouble for a little a while. It didn't have to be England, anywhere will do.

"I.. I just have to, Mirana. And it shouldn't be for long, just a small while. Please, is there another way to get back?" Alice walked over to the window and watched the crowded courtyard below. She couldn't even look at the queen without shame consuming her. Mirana sighed for the tenth time throughout their conversation, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Follow me," she simply said. Together they walked through the white, barren hallways until she stopped at an unimportant looking door. "In here."

They entered the dusty room (almost as if it had been trapped there by time) it was empty all except a covered, rectangular object. Mirana strode over to it before taking down the dirty sheet, and unveiling it for Alice's curious eyes...

It was a large mirror, its frame being made of simplistic yet beautiful vines. Brass and wood surrounded its reflective glass, and gorgeous blue stones sat at its corners. A faded, strange engraving laid at its top.

"It's just a mirror," Alice stated as she circled around it.

"It's not just that. It's a window as well," Alice stopped to look at her in confusion as Mirana continued on with her explanation. "When a special potion is drunk, the user can step through this mirror, and go anywhere he or she desires. But it can only be through this one."

"Why only this one though?" Alice asked as she peered into the reflective depths.

"This, for some unknown reason, is the only stable and reliable window. There are other doorways and such throughout the lands, but they all are so random. It can take them weeks, even years, just to show up. And even if you found one, they have half a mind just to plop you back where you started, or a place even worse..." She left her last statement hanging before giving Alice a serious look.

"Alice, I will make this potion for you, but only on one condition. You must stay a few days more, and truly think about this. At least give me that, please."

Alice's eyes fell on the dusty floor, mentally weighing the possibilities. She gave a sigh before nodding to the queen.

"I accept."

They stayed like that for a few moments, sharing a silence that spoke louder than any words could. Both so lost in the moment, neither saw the long fingers grip the door-frame tight, nor the angry eyes that glared in. They most definitely didn't hear the determined footsteps quietly fade away, their echoes being only a shadow of the stranger's presence.

~*~

Alice awoke from a fog, her nap being interrupted by a constant pounding on her door.

"Alice! Alice, please wake up!," came the muffled shout from the other side. She groggily stood from her bed, and tried to fix her hair and clothes as she went to answer her door.

"McTwisp, what's wrong?," she asked this while staring down at the fidgeting, white rabbit. He grabbed his long ears and pulled them down beneath his chin, constantly worrying at them as his nose was in a permanent twitch.

"Oh, Alice! It's terrible! Th- the-," he gulped in attempt to stop his stuttering. "The mirror! It's been shattered!"

"What," Alice's heart began to quicken, and anxiety welled inside her. "What do you mean by_ "shattered" _?"

"Follow me, quickly," Alice did so as he led her back to where the White Queen had taken her earlier that day. There the magnificent frame stood, almost like it was weeping while being surrounded by its broken pieces. All of them shined helplessly on the dusty floor, some being covered by droplets of blood from where a person had smashed them apart. Mirana tore her eyes away from the mess, and glanced up at Alice. She answered her, just as the past champion was opening her mouth,

"One of the servants just discovered this after seeing that the door was open. This is... _very_ troubling." The look on her face told Alice it would be futile in asking who had done it.

A male servant came and knocked upon the door-frame.

"Your majesty? Dinner is being served."

Mirana nodded before dismissing him, and turned to Alice, "Come along. We won't be finding any answers here."

Alice silently agreed and began following the White Queen. She paused once more to glance at the pieces, mesmerized by the crimson droplets as the shards laid there, as if mocking her with their reflecting light.

~*~

The Dining Hall was near full capacity again when Alice entered. She looked for a place to sit, all the while keeping a nervous watch for the Knave. Spotting him across the room, (thankfully) she saw that he was too occupied with another woman to notice her. She still kept the whole room between them as she continued her search. She sighed, when realizing that the only available chair was next to Tarrant once again. Nerves began to twist inside her when she recalled their dispute from yesterday. And yet, a small part was relieved and happy to have him this close to her.

_'Even if he does hate me,' _the back of her mind thought, bringing her mood down another notch. She quickly made her way to him, trying to remain unnoticed. She had no luck when it came to him though. For he stood up and removed his jacket from the chair's back, before pulling it out for her.

She gave him a nod in thanks as she sat down. Briefly she swore she felt his fingers graze against her shoulders, toying with her hair. Before she had a chance to catch him in the act, he was sitting in his chair and piling her plate high with food. Alice shook her head and blamed it on paranoia caused by Stayne.

An awkward silence fell across them as they ate, surrounded by a sea of chatter and laughter. Several times Alice tried to open her mouth to start a conversation, but each time her tongue failed to work. He didn't seem to notice as he focused completely on his meal. Suddenly he spied someone across the room, he said a polite 'pardon me' before getting up to talk with them. Alice's breath caught in her throat as his knees accidentally touched against her thigh. Electricity flowed from the spot to her core, warming it and making it tingle.

Alice ducked her head in a blush as she decided to play with her food. So caught up in her emotions, she almost missed the tugging on her skirt from below. Looking down she noticed an adorable, young mouse look up at her.

"For you, miss," he said, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Why, thank you, little one," she said taking the note from him, he scurried away before she could ask who it was from. Curious now more than ever, Alice peeked around, making sure was alone for the most part. Gently, she unrolled it under the table. Her eyes raced across it, even more questions arising as she read,

_''Alice,_

_I know everything you want to. I can answer all your questions and more. If you want to know who broke the mirror and why, then meet me outside the southern castle wall. Follow the guests huts until you see the one that stands alone, make your way inside and be there by the last stroke of eleven. I'll be waiting...''_

The note was left unsigned. Alice stood and her eyes shot around the room as she looked for the little mouse, the piece of parchment falling from her hand. '_Who-'_

"Everything alright, lass?" The sound of Tarrant's voice startled her back to reality. She looked upon his face, he looked perplexed by her behavior, but his eyes were (surprisingly) green with a slight yellow tinge.

'_Something is off here_,' she thought.

"Yes. Yes, they are," she said this while calmly sitting back down, trying to figure out his game. He simply shrugged before moving past her to get to his seat. She swore once more that his fingertip slid across a lock of her hair, briefly pulling as if accidental. Accident or not, it didn't stop the tingly feeling inside her or the small blush on cheeks. It also didn't stop the slight breaking of her heart as she felt herself yearning for more.

~*~

Alice made sure to leave fifteen minutes in advance as she worked her way through the corridors and gates. Her heart in a constant fast pace as she got closer and closer to her destination. Minutes passed agonizingly slow with each step until she finally caught sight of the lone hut. She took one calming breath before entering its door and closing it quietly behind her.

Darkness surrounded her as she tried to make out shapes in the first room. She only saw shadows as she fumbled around, silently cursed under her breath as her foot hit against something for the third time. She fell silent though when she heard a creak in the other room, like a shift made when adjusting in an old and worn seat. Panic-ally she held her breath, only now thinking of the possibility of Stayne being the one to write the note. Luring her out here, _alone... _Alice then made an even greater effort to be silent as her hands searched for the doorway. She grabbed a hold of its edge and saw a dim, flickering light around the corner as her eyes slowly became adjusted to the dark. Faintly, she smelled tea in the air with the smell of melting wax.

Step by step, she made her way to the set of lit candles. Their flames causing almost romantic lighting along the walls and ceiling. They made the table, and the teapot of blues and creams that sat upon it visible. There was also a small vase of beautiful white roses. The candles though didn't give enough light for Alice to make out the figure that sat in the plush seat that faced the set up table. She? He? Well whoever it was seemed too slim to be the over-persistent Knave. Alice squinted her eyes until their face and characteristics were apparent.

"_You-," _she gasped out. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, this is _my _house, and I see that you got my note, Alice," he said this while leaning forward, his orange hair and green eyes becoming more noticeable in the light.

"And now, I think it's time for us to have a chat, don't you agree?," Tarrant finished while waving his hand to a chair nearby for Alice to sit on.

"Tell you the honest truth, I don't know what to think anymore when it comes to you," she snipped as she took the offered seat. He gave a deep chuckle as he began to pour them tea.

"I couldn't agree more," he said. This caused Alice to give a small giggle of her own. Tarrant stopped to look up at her, his eyes ever-changing pools of intensity. She looked away from him to the carpet with glowing cheeks that she hoped he couldn't see. "Before we.. get down to business, shall I say? I'd like to apologize about the things I said last night. They were uncalled for."

_"Very_," Alice said, ignoring the teacup set in front of her. She could see Tarrant's jaw clench at her statement as he sipped from his cup.

"I guess you could say that, when leaving out the faults of the other party," his green eyes started to fade to one more associated with anger. Fear began to slither around Alice's heart, unsure if she wanted to face his temper. She stomped it out with a thought along the lines of 'consequences be damned' She was tired of being at fault, of feeling guilt for things she didn't do, and most of all his impertinent attitude.

"And what faults would those be, Mr. Hightopp?," she said this, her anger being shown through the use of formalities. His eyes became brighter.

"Ye know what I mean, _Alice_," he seethed these words out through clenched teeth, his brogue coming out. His shoulders tensing as his hands gripped the arms of the chair. "Gone fer fourteen, damn years and expecting us to simply open our arms for ye. Not even one apology fer being gone so long, or fer lying! Ye promised me ye would be back before I knew it, but that moment has come and gone faster than I count!"

Angrily, he stood and paced the room. Alice watched him, her head following his every move.

"Is that what you want from me? An apology?! Well here it is!," Alice stood from her own seat, hands clenched at her sides as she shouted at the Mad Hatter, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for taking care of unfinished business up there so I can happily return here! I'm sorry for fulfilling my past father's dreams, and spending a few more minutes with loved ones. I apologize that I even thought I should to answer a man's sad excuse of a marriage proposal!"

The last statement made Tarrant scoff as he rested against the windowsill, "_**Hamish**_."

Alice crossed her arms against her chest when hearing him snarl the young lord's name, before saying to him,

"Yes, _Hamish_. I couldn't just leave him standing there without telling him 'no.' I can't see how my answer has anything to do with you though!"

"Ye weren't exactly denying the Knave last night," he accused, ignoring her last part. Alice gasped. _'How did he_-'

She shook herself from her thoughts as she replied, "If you knew about him trying that with me, then you would also know that I did in fact deny him!"

"Don't lie to me, lass," he came closer to her, eyes flaming. "I've had enough lies from ye."

Alice's mouth opened and closed, words being stopped by anger and bafflement. She settled for a noise of displeasure before pointing at him.

"And I have had enough of you! I came for answers, only to find confusion and resentment. I returned back to Underland and hoped to for things to be happy between us. I can see none of that is happening anytime soon! Come talk to me when you're ready to actually settle things. Until then, goodbye!"

With that, she stormed away. Amazingly she didn't bump into anything before slamming the door shut behind her. Alice made her way to the woods, seeking solace in them. Only wanting her tears and thoughts for company.

Tarrant watched her leave through the window of his hut. Noticing her choice to go to the woods instead of the castle.

_'Having a little rendezvous with your one-eyed lover, eh lass?'_

His eyes became a brighter shade of amber, swirling pools of jealousy and madness. So bright they were, that the full moon looked dim in comparison. That was when Tarrant's rage finally reached its breaking point. He turned to the table that he had set up just for her. His favorite teapot that reminded him so much of Alice with its blues and creams. It laid there innocently, filled with her favorite tea that he still remembered despite the length of time. With its vase of white roses that he had painstakingly picked himself. All for _**her**_, like everything else in his life. She hadn't even tasted the tea or noticed his effort. With these thoughts, his arm swiped across the china and flowers, sending them crashing against the wall.

Not one thanks had he ever gained from her! She probably never even thought of all that she's done to him. Nor everything he has done for her. All he has sacrificed, every agony-filled night without her. Every hour wasted thinking of her, those blue eyes and silky, golden hair. Every tear that has ever slid from his eyes as the mocking loneliness tried to consume table and chairs were the next victims to feel his wrath.

Well no more. _**No more**_!

A sorrow-filled cry of anger escaped from his throat as he demolished the room. Each hat, piece of furniture, and thing was torn to pieces by his hands. In his mind, it was all replaced with the face of Stayne, Tyme, and everything else he deemed to be responsible for taking away his Alice.

Once there was nothing left to destroy, he turned to a bottle of whiskey he kept stashed away. Taking swig after swig, he paced the room. His mind still in a jealous frenzy.

"No more," he said aloud as he glanced outside the window to look upon her room on the second story. It was time to put his lass back into her place. Time to show her everything and make her understand. He brought the bottle to his now smirking lips, oblivious to the ruin that was skewed around him.

"_**Mine**_," was the last word he said as made the preparations for his plan...

* * *

Random Author's Note At the End: I hoped you guys liked it. This one was a little bit difficult to write because of their argument at the end. (I just hope that I got it right.) Anyway, thank you all again for the marvelous reviews from the last chapter! I couldn't stop grinning like a fool after reading them all, still can't lol.

Again, please feel free to drop a review for this one, I love hearing everyone's feedback! :-]

PS: Yes, there will be smut in the next chappie! :D

PS#2: There will be no non-con in this story. (That means no rape.) So just telling you before you ask/worry.


	6. Chapter 6: A Swim Off the Deep End

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW, no matter how much I wish I did....**

**Note: Omg, 23 reviews?! I love you guys to pieces!!!! . Even the ones that didn't review! Thank you all for your support!!!! :D Because you guys are all awesome, and gave so much, lovely feedback I decided to update earlier than planned. Please keep reviewing! It's what makes me keep going with my stories. *dances***

**Title: Letter A, My Letter A**

**Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **__A Swim Off the Deep End_

Alice entered the castle, tired and aching. Her walk in the woods having done nothing to sort the jumbled thoughts in her head, let alone give her the solace she had desired. In fact, it had only caused the empty void inside her to deepen. Emotionally and physically drained, she barely had enough energy to send a servant-girl ahead to run a bath. (And she desperately needed one with the amount of mud and forest on her.)

She was now just about to enter her room when the said servant came rushing out, nearly colliding the door into Alice in the process. She gave a stuttering apology before all but running down the hall. Alice stood there for a short while, perplexed by her behavior before shaking her head. She simply put it off as lack of sleep before going inside her chambers.

She quickly undressed and made her way to the tub, only focusing on the task at hand so she could drift into a hopefully dreamless sleep. It was only when she was in the tub, grabbing a bar of soap that she noticed the silent figure leaning in the corner.

"Tarrant," she cried accusingly as she ducked into the water. Trying to keep whatever modesty she could.

'_At least now I know what had the girl in such a scatter,' _she briefly noted before shouting at him again as he stood there watching her,

"This is highly improper! And I demand you leave at once!"

"But you said to come to you when I'm ready to settle things," he said this while coming out of the shadows, cool and calm. _'Too calm, almost_,' Alice thought, trying to sink further in the bath when he stepped closer.

"I meant at a more decent hour, Tarrant," she told him, eyes taking in his form. He was without his jacket or hat, both she saw were draped over a stool nearby. His lean, muscled arms more apparent in his fitted shirt, and his vest helping sculpt his already perfect chest. Alice watched his hands move gracefully in the air, distracted by their simple beauty before remembering the situation she was in.

"What's more decent then the present?" he smiled while saying this. That's when Alice smelled it, the alcohol in the air. She then noticed the glazed over look in his eyes, the stagger in his step.

"Tarrant, have you been _drinking_?" she asked him, shocked. This caused him to stop a few feet away from her, his now black eyes falling to the floor in what looked like shame.

"Aye, I have," he told, the swoon in his posture only bring more truth to his statement.

"But you never-"

"I never did," he interrupted her. "At least I never did. Not before you left again..."

That was when Alice saw the pain there, the pain she had left and had never answered for. She had made her Hatter this way; the brooding attitude, the vile behavior. Purposely or not she had left him broken more than he had been, while at the same time she had taken away his muchness. She had in some way slayed the Hatter... No amount of excuses could stop the waves of guilt she felt, for in the end she was still at fault. Even if just partly. She didn't need to have been gone so long. She didn't have to travel the world, especially since all this time she had considered Tarrant her only world. His arms being the only place she had ever wanted to travel to.

Alice bit her lip as she gained courage to ask one more question. This answer she already knew but still needed to hear from him.

"Tarrant, was it me that drove you to drink?"

He looked up at her once more, seeing that she finally understood where he had failed time and time again with his actions and harsh words. His eyes faded from their black to a reddish violent that glowed more intensely with each step. Alice watched transfixed by them, becoming aware of his attractive body again.

"That's not the only thing ye've to me, luv," he told her passionately, a slight slur to his voice as it deepened. He then placed her head in his hands before crashing their mouths together. Fingers grazing over her skin as his tongue slid against her bottom lip. Almost asking for entrance while demanding it at the same time. Alice hesitated only for a moment before giving in. She opened her mouth only to have it conquered by him. His tongue immediately sought out hers, sliding against it wanting a response. Alice let out a groan and returned the treatment. He tasted like everything she loved; tea leaves, sugar, scones and so much more. With each stroke of his tongue she wanted more, no _needed_ more despite the aftertaste of whiskey.

She could feel herself slowly slipping off the edge just from this kiss as she held onto him tight, giving small moans as his hands explored her inexperienced skin. With a growl, he broke the contact and dove into the water. Drenching his clothes, he grabbed her around the waist and under her legs before lifting her up. Quickly he carried her to the bed, throwing off his clothes as soon as he set her down. His eyes devoured her water-glistening form, thinking of how he has never seen such perfection as hers. A smirk came upon his lips as he saw her blush from his gaze. It only widened when he caught her admiring his body.

"Like what you see, luv?" he purred as he crawled to her on the bed. He didn't give her time to answer for his lips were claiming hers again, pressing against her as she allowed her timid hands to trace him. Tarrant then began to work on her neck, sucking and nipping, as he made sure to leave a mark. _His_ mark.

_'Only mine_,' he silently thought before diving back into their whirlwind of emotion. Happily, he felt her fingers grip his hair, trying to keep him in place as she ground against him. He gave her neck countless licks before trailing his tongue to her heaving mounds. There he placed kiss after kiss on her skin, moving to one pink nipple that was already hard from his touch. He took it into mouth suckling gently, tongue slowly swirling around it as he watched her reaction. Louder she moaned, the traces of his name within it as she clamped her legs tightly around him. She went on pure instinct as she rubbed her soaking maidenhood against him. She withered harder against the sheets as she allowed pleasure to overtake her. Tarrant groaned at the sight, increasing his attention and sucking harder on the nipple in his mouth as his hand played with the other. Quickly he went back and forth between the two, trying to coax his name from her tongue. He wanted to hear her scream it to the heavens.

He pulled away from her breasts then, making a mental note to explore them later. He heard her whimper as he began kissing down her stomach to her triangle of curls. Pausing, he looked up at her. Wanting permission before pushing their newly-found bound. Alice looked back at him with lust-clouded eyes with love as their beautiful, strong background. She nodded to him, thumb brushing his cheek as she reached for him. He took her hand in his, kissing each knuckle and pressing it once more against his cheek before returning to her maidenhood.

One tentative lick became one broad one. He began devouring her core, licking every last drop her juices as she encouraged him with her pleasure-filled sighs and moans. Gently he probed her with his tongue, feeling the tightness there. A burst of joy and pride filled him with the knowledge that she was untouched from the Knave and anyone else for that matter. In the back of his mind he hoped that he would be her only in addition to this.

Wiggling his tongue around, so he can dive it in deeper and as far as he could. Feeling his own need come on, he added his fingers to help her when he took her. Alice squirmed slightly at the strange new feeling until he found that spot inside her. Suddenly she gave a cry that bordered on pleasure before she demanded him to do it once more. Happily he did so and watched as she gripped the sheets tight and buck her hips. He fingered her until he deemed her prepared enough and when he knew he could take no more.

Urgently he moved away his fingers and claimed her lips as he settled between her legs. He deepened the kiss as he entered her, doing his best to distract her from the pain they both knew would come. She gripped him tightly in slight fear as he sheathed himself fully inside her. He stayed there and kissed away her tears, muttering sincere apologies every time his lips left her skin. Alice then became bold and took his mouth with hers, silently forgiving him at the same time telling him that she was ready.

Tarrant gripped her hips and began to move, gently at first not wanting to harm his flower. Soon enough, that changed and he pounded into her as both their needs grew. The air was then filled with moans and screams, each saying the others name. Forever it lasted to them before Tarrant gave one last thrust and emptied his seed inside her. Together they fell into a sated heap, panting as they held one another. Alice snuggled deep into his side once they had caught their breath, smiling lovingly up at him as he played with her hair. She traced his chest with her fingers and kissed his neck, sightly nipping when she felt like it. He bent down and kissed her lips again before grabbing suddenly, flipping her onto her stomach.

"Tarrant, what-" she began to ask before he interrupted,

"You didn't think we were done. Did ye, lass?" he stated before licking the back of her neck and biting there. He raised her to her knees and mounted her from behind. '_Naughty_,' being her only thought as he made love to her again and again before he was finally spent and held her close.

They stayed like that for a long while, content with just being together. Tarrant lifted his head and looked down at her. His eyes were filled with uncertainty, black began seeping in their edges.

"Alice, promise me something," he pleaded. "Please."

"Anything, Tarrant," she told him wholeheartedly.

"Never leave me, please. Never again," he buried his face against her chest, eyes slightly tearing from the memory when she first left. "I need you."

Alice's own eyes began to water as well at the display of affection, she nodded her head and wrapped her arms tighter around him, telling him,

"And how could I ever leave when I love you so," she kissed his forehead with this statement. "But I still give you my word."

"Alice..," he gazed at her with lavender eyes, "I love you too."

He said this before he kissed her passionately. Together they fell asleep, not wanting to let the other go. Not even in their dreams.

~*~

Alice awoke to sun streaming into her room. With a joy she hadn't felt in ages, she stretched and turned to where Tarrant should be beside her. Only she found the sheets cold, an imprint of him still there where he had slept. A cold knife stabbed inside her as she then searched the bathroom and everywhere she could. He wasn't there.

Quickly she threw on her clothes and hurried outside, needing to find him. Needing to see him again. A few doors down she came across McTwisp.

"Mr. McTwisp! Pardon me but may I have a word?" she asked of him.

"Yes, Alice?" he looked at her curiously, nose twitching.

"Have you seen Tarrant around anywhere? I really must speak with him..." she fidgeted slightly, not wanting to wait even a few seconds for him to answer.

"I'm afraid he's gone, miss. He left hours ago, just before the sun rose if memory serves me correct. Are you alright? Do you need help with anything?"

"Ah, no no. I'm fine," she gave him a tight smile with her answer before excusing herself. Quicker than she had come, she made her way to her room. She fell to the floor in sobs as soon as the door was shut...

* * *

**Random Author's Note At the End: ***gasp* Saywhutnow?! :o


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons and Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW, no matter how much I wish I did....**

**Note: Thank you all again to those that reviewed!!! ^_^ Now here is the long awaited Chapter 7!!!!**

**Title: Letter A, My Letter A**

**Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **__Reasons and Things_

Alice wandered around the room, her tears still drying on her cheeks. She passed the bed constantly as it sat there, the remnants of her maidenhood still reddening its sheets. That and the marks on her necked proved to her it hadn't been a dream. Almost tauntingly shoving in her face that it hadn't been a figment of her imagination. It was all real, it had happened, but then why... Why wasn't he here? Why did he leave her without so much as a word? She had kept her promise and now he was gone. Alice couldn't think any reason for his leaving. Was this the final blow? The last punishment he had for her for being gone so long? Maybe it had all been a joke? A sick little game?

Alice's chest began to tighten at these thoughts, and her lip quivered. _'No! I refuse to believe it! It can't be true! It just can't!!'_

Quickly she ran to the now cold water of the tub and washed. She made sure to clean away every bit of dirt, blood and sweat before redressing. Racing back outside, she stopped the first person she could, and asked them if they had seen Tarrant. With their answer of 'no' she turned to the next person and the cycled continued. She did this to everyone she came across, interrupting conversations left and right. Word spread like a wildfire throughout the castle, all different versions of course. Some said Alice was on a rampage for the Mad Hatter's blood, others that she was wanting to confessed her once-denied love. So many others sprouted that are too wild to be told. The flowers in the royal gardens watched her pass, whispering to each other behind their leaves. Gossip was still gossip even in Underland.

Alice didn't care for any of this though, she wanted Tarrant. She needed him to stop the self-destructive path her mind was on. Wing after wing she covered before turning to where the White Queen was located. Mirana sat there, waiting for her even though it had been a last second decision on Alice's part to even see her.

"Mirana, have you seen-"

"No, Alice. He left, _hours ago_," she said gently to the pacing blond, but firmly as well to help break her out of this haze she was in. Alice took a moment to let the queen's statement sink in. With the final realization her figure began to shake, eyes watering. Mirana's face fell into one of sadness as she hugged Alice close.

"Alice what's all this about?," she questioned. Alice answered her in sobs, telling her everything that occurred between her and the Hatter; their fights, the final understanding, and the love making they had shared. Mirana listened with attentive ears, hands rubbing the crying woman's back. More and more she wished the Orraculum could show the events of an individual as well, instead of only that affected all. When Alice finished her tale, Mirana simply held her tight as she tried to think of what to tell the poor blond.

"Alice, I really wish I knew what to say, but even I am at a loss of what to do," she told her. Alice sniffled before replying,

"Right now, all I want is to leave. I'm sick of explanations and empty answers. I just want to go away from anything that reminds me of _him_, and just everything for that matter..."

The White Queen fell silent for a while as a thought struck her, something that would fit Alice's needs perfectly.

"Alice, when I was a child, my family owned many properties that they loved to travel to. One of which happens to be close by; just a few miles west, in a deeper part of the forest. I remember it fondly for how much Iracebeth hated it when we were children. Too bland and boring she called it," this brought a small smile on Mirana's lips before she turned to Alice again, "I'm much too busy here to ever use it, but I think it would do you just fine. It's far enough to give you the solace and distance you desire, but still close enough for your friends to visit when you please. So what do you say, Alice?"

Alice nodded, not even having to think over it. The queen was right, it did sound perfect.

"It's settled then, I'll get Chess, McTwisp and Mallymkun to help with the move. We will leave as soon as possible."

And so they did, needing to only take one chariot with them for Alice still didn't have many possessions. Alice stroked her old, worn bag and watched the castle fade in the distance. Her mind constantly telling her to forget and look ahead, but her heart won out though with its constant pleads for one more moment. Silently, she felt herself hoping to see Tarrant ride to them and stop her from leaving. Vainly, she prayed he would with one crazy story or another. _'Maybe we were simply out of tea? Or the teapot was holding him captive? Perhaps Tyme challenged him once more?,' _she thought.

But all her hopes were crushed as the castle finally vanished from view, like many pieces they fell. The amount of them though was nothing compared to the ones of her heart.

~*~

Weeks passed by for Alice as she busied herself in the modest hut the White Queen had lent her. Most of her time was spent, making it spotless while turning it into a home. When they had first arrived the place had been dusty and dirty as can be. Mirana was quick in trying to supply servants to do the work, but was stopped by Alice. Numbly, she had said she would do it and so she had. Her hands were rubbed raw and her muscles ached from the work, but she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed the distraction.

"Much better than thinking of _him_," she would constantly say to herself out loud whenever facing a most difficult task. But as day by day went by, she had less and less to clean. She found herself thinking of him again. Those weeks soon faded into months as she buried herself into many hobbies; sewing, cooking, writing, gardening, and almost everything imaginable. She made sure never to touch hats though.

Friends stopped by anytime possible, Chess being her most constant visitor since he came for tea everyday. Everyone made sure to follow her silent and only rule; never mention the Mad Hatter or anything that has to do with him. But rules had a habit of being broken whenever Alice was involved, even if they were her own. (Not that a rule could be considered a rule when the Cheshire Cat was added into the equation.)

"What ever happened?" Chess asked nonchalantly at one such time over tea. He spun the cup and watched their depths swirl. "Between you two."

Alice stiffened at her place in the kitchen where she was preparing her dinner. She resumed her chopping like it hadn't bothered her before asking, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Alice. You and Tarrant," he nearly hissed these words out as he clattered his cup on to the table. Alice knew how much he hated lies. "He's why you've hidden yourself away from everyone, isn't he? Why you're acting like such a little ostrich?"

Alice gasped at his statements before turning on him, hands on her hips,

"I am _not_ acting like an ostrich," her tone became more cutting when she heard him scoff. "And if you're asking me about my moving out here, I have my reasons. And none of them are any of your business, Cat."

She continued on before he could push any further, "And while we're on the subject, there will be no more talk of him. For this my house and I refuse to have _him_ near any of my conversation topics. I can't even imagine why you're bringing him up."

She turned back to her cutting board as he answered her, "Because your house is about to get a huge helping of _**him**_."

Eyes wide, she returned to her previous position and made her way to him, "What do you mean, Chess?"

That was when a pounding came upon the door, Alice's heart stopped in fright and the Cheshire Cat vanished from sight. She was simply going to ignore the knock when the familiar voice of the White Rabbit came from the other side,

"Alice! Miss Alice, please open up!!! He has Ticky!"

The pounding returned full force then. Alice couldn't stop herself from answering it with the rabbit's voice sounding so troubled.

"McTwisp, who is this Tick-," she never finished her sentence after opening the door. Too shocked for words, she watched as the White Rabbit hopped vainly for his pocket watch that was being held just out of his reach. The holder of the said watch being none other than Tarrant Hightopp.

"'Ello, luv. Mind if we come in?" he asked this with one foot in the doorway, keeping her from closing it as he watched her with glowing, amber eyes. _'A very huge helping indeed...'_

"I'm sorry, Alice," the White Rabbit told her, "I didn't want to but then he took Ticky! He said he'd smash it if I didn't!!"

_'Ticky the pocket watch,' _Alice randomly thought as she nodded at McTwisp in forgiveness. The agitated rabbit then grabbed the watch dangling from the Hatter's hand, before scampering off back to the castle. Only once did her glance back after leaving her to her fate.

"Nah-ah-ah," Tarrant tsked as Alice tried to close the door on him. "We'll have none of that, lass."

He pushed the door back open with his body, and made his way inside. Alice huffed and stood aside, trying to keep as much distance between them without looking intimidated. But she was though, inside she quaked like leaf in the bitter breeze. His mere presence seemed to dominate the whole room, and her being, making her feel small and vulnerable. She watched him as he moved around the room, looking at this and that. Alice couldn't help but watch as his muscles moved beneath his clothes. His broad shoulders and back had her transfixed along with beautiful color of his hair. Before she could move her eyes onto something else Tarrant turned and met her gaze.

"Like what ye see?," he asked, the corners of his lips turning upwards as his eyes for a moment seemed to flash that romantic reddish-violet. Alice felt a burning in her core in addition to her aching heart. Those were the exact words he had used when they had made love. He wanted her to remember that night, no matter how much she was trying to forget.

"No, actually. I do not," she snipped at him, rudely she left him in the front room as she returned back to the kitchen. Silently, she willed him to leave, and hoped he would take the hint. And yet, there he still stood, watching her work.

"Aren't you going to at least ask if I want any tea?," Tarrant questioned as he walked past her to the table where Chess had been sitting earlier. He made sure that his shoulder touched against her as he passed.

"Why are you here, Tarrant?," Alice asked and stopped what she was doing, simply standing there with her back to him. She refused to look as she waited for him to answer. There was silence for a while, only the sound of his walking feet as he came to stand behind her.

"I just wanted to know a few things," the brogue in his voice sent shivers down Alice's spine, angrily he finished the words in her ear. "Like why ye left and broke yer damn promise, _again._"

"Maybe I wouldn't have broken it if it had been worth keeping," she hissed back before Tarrant spun her around and pressed her against the counter. She glared back into his amber eyes.

"I thought ye had more muchness than to make an empty promise, lass," he said, rage brimming just beneath his words.

"I thought you had more class than to simply leave a girl after bedding her," Alice spit back out at him, tears began to fill her eyes. "You didn't even leave a note goodbye!"

"I did to leave a note!," Tarrant desperately tried to convince her, his eyes loosing their luster. He moved his hands to rub her arms soothingly, but Alice would have none of it.

"Oh, so now you're the liar! Well when I woke up there wasn't one!," she said and pushed away from him., moving to the other side of the room.

"Alice, you must believe me. I did so, I left it right by those lovely curls of yours. Why would I go to the lengths of gaining bad luck from a broken mirror just to leave you?," again he tried as he followed her. Alice made sure though to keep the the table between them as their argument raged on. His last sentence caused Alice to falter slightly in her accusations, but she continued,

"I... You were the- _No!_ I can't believe you. I'm sick of it all, Tarrant. The lies, the constant fighting, the _**pain**_, all of it! If you had loved me you would have been there when I awoke. Instead you were gone. Well you know what? I don't need it anymore. I don't need _you!"_

This last spat caused Tarrant to stop in his tracks. His eyes shot from a deep blue to a deathly black mixed with flecks of flaming orange. The silence that fell between was thick as any fog in London. The brim of his hat lowered over his eyes as he told her between clenched teeth,

"Alright then, lass. Since you don't need me, I best be off."

"Wait!," Alice exclaimed. His now turned back stilled, waiting for whatever she was going to say. "Before you leave, answer me one thing. Why now? Why are you doing this now after so many months? Why even bother?"

Without facing her, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box that he smashed onto the table. The sound of it reverberated off the walls like a shot from a pistol. Alice winced at the force that was used, more than sure that some crack was left.

"There's yer bloody answer," he simply said before walking to the door and slamming it behind him.

Alice waited a long, few moments, watching the innocent wooden box before making her way to it. Gently she picked it up and peered inside. The sight of its contents caused her to cry, and drop the box back to its original place...

Inside were two beautiful wedding bands, their inscriptions read, _'Tarrant & Alice, Forever'._

* * *

**Random Author's Note At the End: Aww, poor guys can't seem to catch a break :( Remember to leave a review please! They are yummy for an author's tummy! ^_^ And just for those that are wandering what's going to happen in the next chapter, well here's a little teaser. You remember that little Knave problem? Well yeah, he's back...**

_"Sweet, sweet Alice. You have nothing to fear. Why countless women have praised my skills in bed. Let me show you, let me worship you like the goddess you are. I assure you'll find no other man like myself," he stopped a few feet away from her hiding spot. Listening intently for her to give him any kind of sign of her whereabouts. Alice breathed as silently as she could, all the while trying to keep her racing heart inside her chest. Stayne began to move forward once again, and continued on with his speech, "I don't see why you just don't give up. I will find you. I've been patient enough all of these years. I'll admit I've had other women, all blonds but none of them compare to you. Please, Um, come out... I love you."_

**Just to make you guys squirm in your seats more since I'm evil like that. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Sweet Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW, no matter how much I wish I did....**

**Note and WARNING: This chapter contains a violent/graphic scene! And remember my promise of no non-con, I always keep my promises. I decided to post earlier because of how awesome you guys are. (Omfg, over 100 reviews?! :D) Now for those reading this note; this is the last chapter, but don't worry! I have a surprise for you guys :) A nice surprise ^_^**

**Title: Letter A, My Letter A**

**Pairing: Alice/dark!Tarrant**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Summary: Alice has been gone from Underland for nearly six years in Aboveland years, traveling the world and expanding her father's business. Now she's finally gone down the rabbit hole and returned home. Everything should be dandy... Right? Then why is the Mad Hatter acting so strange and brooding? Especially whenever Alice is involved?**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: **__A Sweet Ending_

Alice ran as hanging branches grabbed for her, and uplifted roots tripped her with each panicked step. Silent, charming trees by day became cackling ones full of malice once the sun had set. All whispered horrors into her ears as she tried to escape through the night, but it wasn't them she trying to escape from. Oh, no. What was on her tail was much worst. For it was a monster that was after her now...

"Alice!," came a roar behind her. Alice gave a cry as she willed her legs to move faster, he was gaining ground though. He was getting close, _too close_. "Alice, love! Stop this foolishness and just give up! No one is going to save you now!"

The Knave panted this out while in pursuit of the blond, unwilling to let this little morsel go without taking a bite. Alice gave a silent curse as she evaded tree after tree, her feet sinking in mud, and twigs crushing in her wake. If only she hadn't made it a habit to roam the woods alone, or had at least checked to see if he was patrolling them that night. She should have just stayed in her little, hidden-away hut, at least there she had a lock and door to keep her safe. Instead he had found her while she was lost in her thoughts. Her only warning that the chase had began was the neighing of his steed, and its ground-shaking gallop. Thankfully, she had sense to move the deadly game of his into a more dense area of the forest. This only stopped him from being able to use his horse though.

"If you come to me now, darling. I'll be easy on that lovely body of yours. I swear it won't hurt... _much_," he said again. She could just hear his arrogant smirk, it wasn't as far as before nor as strained. With dread she realized that he has caught up enough to use only his long stature to reach her. He was taking his sweet time cornering her, enjoying it with every fiber in his being. Alice's eyes began to water as she felt hopelessness come on. _'It's no use, I should just- No! I will not give in! Use that damn muchness, Alice!'_

She caught a small break of growth on the right and dove. Bushes and foliage ripped at her dress even more, cutting her skin, but all that didn't matter in this trial of survival. Quickly, she ducked into some overgrown roots that hid her perfectly. There she waited, holding her breath, as she listened for him. The Knave's long strides passed her, calm and calculating like a wolf would when hunting his dinner.

"Sweet, sweet Alice. You have nothing to fear. Why countless women have praised my skills in bed. Let me show you, let me worship you like the goddess you are. I assure you'll find no other man like myself," he stopped a few feet away from her hiding spot. Listening intently for her to give him any kind of sign of her whereabouts. Alice breathed as silently as she could, all the while trying to keep her racing heart inside her chest. Stayne began to move forward once again, and continued on with his speech, "I don't see why you just don't give up. I _will _find you. I've been patient enough all of these years. I'll admit I've had other women, all blonds, but none of them compare to you. Please, Um, come out... I love you."

Alice felt sick to her stomach, and tried to back away in the opposite direction when he was finally out of sight. Slowly and gently she turned around, almost reaching the path to her freedom. That was when a hidden twig snapped. Its hushed breaking was like thunder in the empty forest. Without even seeing him, she felt him turn back around. His long, victorious strides reached her in a matter of seconds and pulled her up by her hair. Alice gave a cry of pain, hands clawing at his own as she tried to escape.

He lowered his head to look into her doe-brown eyes, tears streamed down her face and her mouth pulled back in defeated sorrow.

"You brought this on yourself," he simply said before claiming her lips. Alice screamed into his mouth before giving a muffled sob, vainly she tried to push him away as he licked up her tears. Her tongue repeating the word 'no' all the while.

"Say you love me too, that you want me as I do you," the Knave gripped her chin mercilessly when he commanded her this. All she could was shake her head in reply. His brow then twisted in anger and he shook her.

"Say it! Say it, you little whore," his hand fell across her cheek when she still denied him. Blood filled her mouth and dribbled down her chin, he watched it flow, the mangled gears moved in his head. "Then I'll just show you, yes, just that. I'll prove that you love me."

With these last words he tossed her over his shoulder, and searched for a more comfortable to place to take his Alice. She screamed constantly then, banging her fists against his back with every last bit of her will. He simply chuckled, knowing that he was the only guard in these woods tonight, let alone the only person. Right now he couldn't be more proud of himself for taking that note Hightopp had left for Alice the day of his leaving. The Knave wasn't just handsome after all, but a genius as well.

Alice cried all the way to the spot he had picked, and did so even harder when he dropped her unceremoniously to the mossy edge of a meadow. _'Tarrant! Tarrant, I'm so sorry! Please, save me! I was wrong when I said I didn't need you!!'_

She thought this more and more as the Knave's hands roamed over to her sob-wracked form. He tried to calm her with empty, sweet words as he ripped her dress apart. Once he had the front opened, he threw her in front of him once more, admiring her beauty as he undid the buckles of his uniform. Alice turned her eyes away, closing them shut, unable to watch anymore. Silently she prayed for anything to save her from this misfortune. That was when she heard the crack...

She looked up to see the Knave stagger, clutching his head as he turned to whomever attacked him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!," he shouted, his form was blocking Alice's sight from seeing the assailant. Whoever it was chose not to speak and instead throw themselves at the Knave. Dust clouded around them as they fought fist to fist, and dominance over the other. Alice's question on who was soon answered as a large top-hat rolled her way from the battle.

"Tarrant," she quietly whispered, clutching the hat tight. Joy blossomed deep inside her, and all tears stopped for she knew her champion would prove victorious. And so, he did. With one final punch he left the Knave as a bloodied mess on the floor before turning to her. His eyes widened seeing her misshapen state; leaves and dirt covered her dress and were trapped in her hair. Her eyes red from fear-filled tears and cheek swollen where the Knave had hit her. Scratches covered her form and his hat concealed where her breasts laid bare.

He gave Stayne one more good kick (making sure to break a rib or two), and rushed to her. Sweeping her up in his arms, he clutched her tight, and silently, giving her his strength. He cursed himself for not reaching them sooner as he buried his nose into her hair, reuniting with her beloved scent once more. Quickly, Tarrant took off his jacket and wrapped her in it before carrying her back home in his arms. (Not forgetting to place his hat back onto his head, mind you.) In his mind he vowed never to let her leave his side, no matter what her wicked tongue threw at him.

They stayed like that for a while during the long trek back to her hut. Alice had her nose buried in his neck, becoming drunk on his scent of mixed tea leaves. She clutched him tighter, not wanting to let him go but somehow her mind convinced herself that she needed to. That there should be some distance between them.

"I can walk myself, you know," she told him, loosing his arms as she tried to wiggle from him to the floor. This caused him to pause as he stared down at her, his eyes changing constantly from black to orange.

"Ye seem not to be able to do anything since ye haven't "needed" me, lass. At least that's what me thinks. So I'd hush up if I were ye," he said this as he continued his walk again. She gasped and began to argue with him,

"Now, you listen here! I-"

"No, ye listen," he interrupted her. "I almost lost ye, again, and to that swine nonetheless! When I heard yer screams, I felt a fear stronger than I've ever felt befer! Even more than when the Jabberwocky killed me clan!"

He held her tighter, lost in her brown depths. He couldn't stand it anymore, not with the exhausting fear, the adrenaline and pure, unquestionable love bumping in his veins. His leaned his head down and kissed the breath from her. Stunned at first, Alice held still. Noticing that it was beyond different than the Knave's. His was empty and all about possession while this, _this_, was filled with passion, meaning, sweet and powerful all the while.

Alice then returned with full force, encouraging her hatter on. He dropped to his knees and set her on the ground, not breaking contact as he devoured her mouth. She scooted closer to him, pressing herself against his strong form. All the feelings from their first time together returning with vengeance. The air was then filled with their articles of clothing. Tarrant's shoe was thrown into the branch where the Cheshire Cat was perched, happily watching his two humans coming together to make him kittens. Unsure if the quite accurate shoe was purposely or accidental, he took the hint nonetheless and left the happy couple alone. He chose to go instead and taunt the wounded Knave who was a bloody stain on the forest floor.

_'Stain, Stayne_,' This caused Chess a chuckle as he vanished.

Down back to the couple, there was a sense of urgency between the two. Lips quickly fell onto each-others' skin before moving to the patch of flesh. Hands were forever entwined in the others hair as they withered blissfully together. Tarrant suckled on his Alice's neck, making sure to leave a mark as he penetrated her. He and Alice moaned loudly and shamelessly into the night as he pounded into her. The others name was constantly on their lips as they made love again and again, and even after when they held each-other long into the day. Both cuddled under his jacket, and both vowed never to let the other go, no matter what their tongues lashed out. (But right now their tongues were too busy saying words that started with the letter 'a' to lash.)

"Adore," Alice said.

"Admire," Tarrant replied, and the pattern continued.

"Amour."

"_Alice_."

"You said that already," she giggled.

"Then let me say it over and over, for all eternity," he kissed her shoulders with each word before capturing her mouth once more. She sighed contently into his mouth. How could she deny him that?

**~END~**

* * *

**Random Author's Note At the End: Thank you all who stuck with through the story! :D I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ^_^ I really didn't expect to have this many people like it with it being my first fanfic and all. So thank you all again so much!!!!!**

**Please still leave a review, tell me your favorite part, what you didn't like or whatever! (Again I aplogize for OOCness) Especially review if you want more Alice/dark!Tarrant and/or more of my stuff! (I have ideas being written down as we speak! ^_^) And I do take prompts/requests when I have the time and find it really interesting. Also if I can't do I know where to post them so others can, ad can direct to those sites. **

**Okay, now to the surprise. Since you all were so fabulous, I have a bonus chapter/oneshot!sequel to go with story. It's fluff to help balance out all the angst and turmoil I put you guys through. So I hope you guys will like it ^_^**

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE!!! :D *gives everyone hugs, scones, tea, cake and cookies***

**PS: Who would be interested in me doing a companion fic to this one? Basically covering all the letters as Tarant sinks into his dark!side. Maybe like a ****prequel???**


End file.
